dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Take Flight, Videl
べた!! ビーデルの |Rōmaji title = Attobeta!! Bīderu no Bukūjutsu Nyūmon |Literal title = Ah, I Flew!! Videl's Introduction to Flight |Number = 207 |Saga = Great Saiyaman Saga |Airdate = November 17, 1993 |English Airdate = September 25, 2001 |Manga = Videl Learns to Fly *Fathers |Previous = The Newest Super Saiyan |Next = Gather for the Tournament }} べた!! ビーデルの |Attobeta!! Bīderu no Bukūjutsu Nyūmon|lit. "Ah, I Flew!! Videl's Introduction to Flight"}} is the eighth episode of the Great Saiyaman Saga and the two hundred seventh overall episode of the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on November 17, 1993. Its original American airdate was September 25, 2001. Summary Gohan is attempting to teach Goten and Videl how to fly. Gohan explains to Videl about using energy from their bodies. Of course, Videl does not know what "energy" is. Gohan figures Videl calls it something else. Goten demonstrates by shooting a Ki Blast and blowing up some rocks. Videl says it is a trick. Gohan shows her how to create it first so she can use it to fly. Videl tries to copy Gohan but she is tense, so Gohan tells her to be calm. Videl starts to cry at the thought of not being able to fly. Then Goten, Gohan, Videl, and Chi-Chi have a lunch. Videl eats some of the food and suggests that she give the recipe to her cook. Chi-Chi is surprised by this and starts to ask questions. She asks if she is in the restaurant business. Videl replies that she has a cook at home. Chi-Chi asks how many rooms Videl has in her house. When Videl says "About 50", Chi-Chi immediately asks Gohan if he is going to marry her. Shocked, Gohan spits out rice at Goten. Goten asks Chi-Chi "So does this mean Videl will be my new sister?", with Gohan shockingly saying "I have no idea what you guys are talking about!" After lunch, Videl has a second attempt at trying to create energy. She successfully creates a small energy sphere and almost passes out, but is nevertheless happy of her accomplishment. She then yells at Gohan to get on with her training. Back in Other World, Goku is continuing his training. South Kai talks to King Kai about his own fighter, stating that he is better than Goku. King Kai says that Goku will be going to Earth for the World Martial Arts Tournament. South Kai says his fighter will be there. He also says that Goku is not very strong and his fighter will mop the floor with Goku. King Kai says to put on 8 more tons per weight. Goku says that is impossible. South Kai laughs and says King Kai is showing off one of his stupid, corny jokes. King Kai asks Goku turn into a Super Saiyan. Goku says that will be a lot easier. South Kai then gives Goku the extra weight. Goku is about to lose it, but he then turns Super Saiyan. As a Super Saiyan he shows his true skills, amazing South Kai. King Kai says that the tournament is going be held in 28 Earth days and can not wait for South Kai's fighter to be there. South Kai announces that his fighter will not be there because it will waste his time and that it will be boring. South Kai walks away with his fighter, while King Kai is laughing and shows the victory sign. Back on Earth, Goten and Videl now try to fly. Goten tries by jumping up and down. Videl tries to use her energy and tenses up. Gohan tells them to use their energy. Goten starts to float and is now flying. Videl is shocked by this. Goten flies around and laughs happily. Gohan is happy to see his brother flying, but Videl is angry because Gohan forgets about her. Goten then starts to fall. Gohan then explains to Videl about drawing her energy out. She also starts to float. Gohan is happy, and Videl says that she is still focusing on her energy. She then lands and says that she wants to learn more about flying. Before she leaves, Gohan says to Videl to cut her hair short. Videl begins to blush and thinks that Gohan likes short-haired girls, revealing that she has a crush on him. Gohan then says that it will be easier to fly and fight. Videl gets really angry due to embarrassment, yells madly at Gohan, and then flies away in her airplane. Goten asks why she is angry, and the shocked Gohan says that he does not know. At Capsule Corporation, Vegeta is training with Trunks. Trunks says that Goten called him and that he is going to be in the tournament. Trunks also says he wants to be there too. Trunks turns into a Super Saiyan, which amazes Vegeta. Vegeta says, "Trunks, if you can punch me in the face, we will go to the park". Trunks is excited. Trunks is on the attack and punches Vegeta. Then, Vegeta punches Trunks in the face, which makes him cry. Vegeta says that he never told Trunks he would not counterattack, and that he is going to bring Trunks to the park. He then asks his son who is stronger, Trunks or Goten, and Trunks says he is stronger because he is older and Goten does not know how to fly. Back at Gohan's place, the two brothers are running to train for the tournament when an aircraft flies down near them and lands. A girl with short hair comes out. Goten wonders who she is. It is Videl, who has now cut her hair short and is ready to continue training. Major Events *Trunks decides that he will participate in the World Martial Arts Tournament along with Goten. *Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan for the first time on-screen, becoming the second-youngest Super Saiyan shown in the series (he is one year older than Goten). *Gohan teaches Goten and Videl how to fly. *This is the first episode where a romance between Gohan and Videl starts to appear. Namely, when she asks Gohan if he would like her if she cut her hair, and again, during the lunch, when both of them blush when Chi-Chi suggests them getting married, and when she gets mad at Gohan for paying more attention to his little brother than her. Battles *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Trunks (Super Saiyan) Appearances Characters *Gohan *Goten *Goku *Chi-Chi *Videl *Vegeta *Trunks *King Kai *South Kai *Papoi Locations *Earth **Mount Paozu ***Goku's House **Capsule Corporation *Other World **Heaven Objects *Halo *Airplane *Gravity Machine Transformations *Super Saiyan Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Flight Training" - When Videl is learning about ki-control. *"Frieza Begs" - When Vegeta and Trunks are training. *"Yucon Sucks" - When Trunks goes Super Saiyan. Differences from the manga *In the anime, when South Kai meets up with Goku and King Kai, he is accompanied by a fighter from his quadrant called Papoi. In the manga, Papoi is not in the scene and never appeared in the manga at all. *Goten taking flight for the first time but the proceeds to fall flat on his face is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *Goten saying, "Come back you villain!" to a frog is most likely a reference to Captain Ginyu, who switched bodies with a Namekian Frog. *There is a short scene when Gohan is trying to teach Videl how to fly where her gloves change colors from black to red, then back to black. *Videl's hair is cut short in this episode, but it is later grown back in "Granddaughter Pan". *Kara Edwards has stated that this is her favorite episode of the show, particularly the scenes involving Goten and Videl Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 207 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 207 (BDZ) pt-br:O treinamento para voar Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Great Saiyaman Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z